Politics
by Psych-Bite
Summary: Naruto is a French Republican and well Sasuke is a British Federalist and when Sakura ask for a favor to keep her nephew, hes gonna get himself into more trouble then he bargained for. NaruSasu. Older Naruto.
1. Favor

_**Politics**_

_**Chapter 1**_

He was 21 with sunny blonde hair and piercing dark blue eyes, he would always wear a black suit with orange cuffs and an orange tie, and you can't forget the friendly smile that never leaves his face, Naruto was a Politician and a Republican. Naruto may have it well right now but his life was absolutely horrible…especially on his 4th birthday;

Naruto had just gotten back from the park and walked into the kitchen his mother, Kittiwake Uzimaki, had just finished the dishes and was looking blankly at the wall as Naruto scanned the room he saw an empty bottle of pills laying on the counter…

"**Mommy…?**" Naruto asked uncertainly before running over to the fiery red haired women with matching flamy red eyes. "**Mommy wha-whats wrong..?**" he asked climbing into her lap "**Mommy!?**" his mother blinked "**Naruto..? Naruto please get off of me.**" Naruto looked up and smiled openly at his mother "**NARUTO, GET OFF OF ME!**"

His mother raised her voice using her anger. Naruto silently climbed down and backed away "**Mommy…?**" Naruto asked staring at Kittiwake. She stood and walked silently mumbling "**…they didn't work…**" over and over again. When she arrived at the counter she opened a drawer and took out a knife,

She turned back around to face Naruto, his eyes were red and streaming with tears and a understanding and sickened look in his eyes. "**I'm sorry you have to see this baby**" and silent single tear ran down her face before she lifted the knife with both arms and stabbed herself in the heart.

When she died, there was a thud when she fell. Naruto dropped to his knees and crawled over to Kittiwake bringing her head into his lap he cried while going through her hair with his tiny fingers, that was how he was found 5 hours later covered in her blood; a neighbor had called the police reporting a whimpering coming from the house.

Naruto had fallen asleep on the way to work and woke at an abrupt stop, as he rubbed his

Eyes with one hand he rubbed his forehead where it hurt from the impact of the seat in front of him with the other hand "**D*** that hurt**" he mumbled, the bus called his stop , he was jarred in the side by people all trying to get out at once

"**S*** people that hurts**" he said as someone stepped on his open toed foot. As Naruto climbed out into the sunlight he once again reached for his eyes to wipe the grogginess out of them "**Stupid sunlight**"

He started down 'west street' when the glare left his eyes "**Well Today will go perfectly cause the new guys is gonna be there**" he said sarcastically as he walked through the main door and up to his office "**Your late again**" his secretary told him as he walked by her and into his office.

"**Finally**" Naruto heard as he closed the door behind him, Naruto was expecting an old friend to visit today so he was earlier than usual but that doesn't fail to make him late. Naruto slept in his office until the secretary whose name he knew but was to tired to recall walked into his office "**Uzimaki! You better wake up this instant you dumbass**"

He looked at the petite frame of the girl in front of him she looked like a Barbie in his opinion; with her light blue eyes, flawless skin, and long blond hair that was always pulled up with the bangs hanging one eye, right now she was wearing a purple, Dark purple suede suit jacket with a white shirt and skirt that didn't go up far enough to reach her lower thigh.

Naruto sighed; at least this girl had enough courage to wake him up "**What's your name again?**" he asked before she left, she turned and glared "**I've been here a whole month and you can't remember my name!?**" Naruto sighed, ya this one this one might be a keeper "**Ya, well most of my secretaries don't stay here that long…So, your name is?**"

She sighed "**My Name is ****Yamanaka**** Ino, You can call me Ino**" She smiled at the end before she left. "**Ya this ones definitely a keeper**,"a buzzing noise sounded and Ino's voice came into his office through the speakers "**Mr. Uzimaki there's a man here in the front office he says he's here to see you**" Naruto smiled before pressing a tiny button under his desk.

"**Send him in, and you can call me Naruto**" he said knowing she could hear him. An old man came in to his office dressed in bright green and red kimono, a pen and pad in one hand a pipe in the other; he lifted his hand to smoke the pipe. "**No smoking in my office you pervy sage**" The old man laughed holding his tummy "**Naruto, boy when did you start getting so strict?!**"

He laughed out making Naruto grin "**I don't know old man, but that's the policy through out the building**" he sighed Jiraiya was a friend of his fathers and who had found Naruto and took him to France after his mother had…he shivered remembering the past that had scared him for life.

"**Jiraiya, you better get going you have an appointment and I'm going out soon…**" he said gently pushing the old man toward the door "**Ahh…You got a date boy?**" Naruto Blushed "**N-no she's just an old friend from France coming for a visit**" Jiraiya laughed again.

"**Ya boy, all brads that think of a guy as friends hoes across an ocean to see them, something either really good or really bad must of happened**" Naruto stared at the old man before finally shoving him out the door and closing it behind him.

Naruto walked down the street, he just knew the Ramen shop was down this street, it was were he was suppose to meet his old friend. As he entered the Ramen shop, he ordered ten bowls of miso and found a seat near the back where people wouldn't feel as obliged to stare as he ate. "**Oi! Uzimaki!**"

He heard his name and turned his head toward the source, first he saw he short pink hair and then as she sat down he finally realized who it was "**Wow, I didn't recognize you at first**" She blushed as Naruto scanned her, she was wearing a fluffy Tank top that showed her tummy and disguised her lack of a chest, it was a very dark pink she was wearing light blue jeans that were cut in a few places.

Her highest heels couldn't make her reach Naruto's height, but she was still about 5ft. 7in. tall in them. "**Real nice Naruto**" he shook out of his stupor of scanning and trying to memorize her this way "**What!?**" he asked as he realized what she probably thought he had been doing "**Oh, sorry…I didn't, I wasn't…I'm not**" she smiled and shook her head "**I was joking Naruto**"

She giggled, he smiled as well "**Naruto, I didn't just come to have a chat with you.**" He froze was this what Jiraiya had spoke of? "**What is it?**" he asked forcing a smile "**Well this is kinda hard for me to say, but my nephew want to come to America to go to school here**" Naruto smiled and nodded "**Ahh, really where's he from again?**"

She frowned slightly "**Britain**" she sighed as he slightly froze "**he is 17 and he wants to be a federalist Politician**" she said smiling "**and I have a favor to ask, could you well…look after him while he's here?**" Naruto stared at her, was this 'good' news? "**Uhh…**" was all he could say there was no way he could take care of a teenager

"**Um, well I guess that's not really good news, but I need your help**" she frowned "**Naruto?**"she stared "**Uhh**" he was frozen, she picked up one of the many bowls of Ramen and put it under his nose he snapped out of it and started to eat. When he finished off all this Ramen, he smiled "**Sure**"

She wondered "**Really**" he smiled assuring her he was certain…even though he knew he was getting himself into a disaster.


	2. Surprise

_**Politics**__**  
**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Naruto looked at Sakura it had been 3 years since he'd seen her "**So Sakura, did you ever marry that guy?**" she looked up at him and smirked "**Did you forget his name again Naruto, well its Sai and no**" Naruto looked surprised Sai had asked her over 2 years ago to marry him, as far as he knew they were still together.

"**Umm may I ask why?**" She smiled at him and ordered a bowl of shrimp Ramen from the waiter that came to the table "**We just never got around to it**" Naruto looked around noting that the restaurant they were at was the classic kind, they sat at dark oak wooden tables that had red padding for the back,

The walls were lines going up and down in a much darker red then the seats, every other line was a pale pink, no wonder Sakura chose this place…it had pink in a few areas with out going full girls, it had a nice feminine touch. "**You chose a nice place to eat Sakura, how long did it take to find it?**" curiosity etched his voice.

She looked startled and noticing Naruto's change of subject "**Actually Naruto My Fathers friend went on a business trip to your company not to long ago, he came here and when he head I was coming to visit you he recommended it.**"He stared at her for a while before laughing, "**Ok, it's still a charming place, I should come her more often.**"

She smiled, same old Naruto. "**Yea…Naruto how often are you eating?**" He stopped laughing and looked at her innocently "**Huh…?**" she smiled " **Don't you remember you promised me before you left that you'd gained a little weight, I remember you were only 99 pounds at the age of 18, that was three years ago**"

She tapped her foot lightly under the table "**Well…**" he reached up and scratched the back of his neck "**I'm now lets see…I am now…110 pounds…I think…**" she shook her head, Naruto often got lost in his work and forgot to eat, when they were younger she would constantly have to remind him.

"**I'm proud of you but for your height you **_**are**_** suppose to weigh more than an average 17 year old boy…**" that got him, he turned a bit red and then laughed "**Same old Sakura-Chan more worried about others than yourself.**" He smirked when she glared. "**By the way Sakura when am I meeting this nephew of yours and what his name?**"

She looked up at him slightly embarrassed, she must have forgotten Naruto mussed, "**um…you've met him, remember Sasuke? He should be arriving tomorrow in the afternoon…**" a growl was sounded from the back of his throat.

"**Naruto please be civilized, you already agreed!**" he sank into his seat. A waiter arrived with Sakura's ramen and Naruto asked for the check "**I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, I'll still do it, but you have to teach that spoiled brat some manners**" Sakura sighed she supposed so, but Naruto was the only person to ever complain about Sasuke.

She looked at her watch after she finished her ramen in a comfortable silence, Naruto picked up the bill and they both walked out "**Well Naruto I must be going this trip wasn't just a visit, my niece is getting married, I'll check up with you and Sasuke every week on Friday at 4:37pm so don't forget, and also…**"

She lifted up her pink purse and went through it pulling out an envelope, "**This is some information you'll need to know about Sasuke, just don't tell him I gave you this, I wont be his favorite aunt anymore if you did.**" She joked, but she was serious about not telling Sasuke about it,

He could still recognize it in her movement and holding of her elbow with on hand and having the hand rest on her neck "**Sakura, I'll be later than usual for work I have to go, I'll miss you and look forward to your calls.**" He kissed her on the cheek and walked off the envelope was securely in his hand.

He arrived at the office a little late, when he walked past Ino's desk he noted that she was missing and got worried, turning around he headed toward the break room, he opened the white door and looked around standing near the fridge he say Ino talking with Shikamaru Nara, he was the son of the CEO and was working his way up considered, with and IQ over 200

He is considered one of the smartest people in the company, he handled all the out of country transactions, he was currently resting agaist the counter wearing a green lined suit with both dark green light green, his under shirt and pants were both black his cuffs of the jacket a silver color, and Naruto noted Shikamaru's tie was done wrong, he was also lazy.

Standing next to Shikamaru was Kiba, who was currently conversing with the girl wore a Dark red suede suit jacket his under shirt was a brown color, and his pants were a lighter shade of brown but not tan, his cuffs were dark brownish red and bedazzled with imprints of dogs and dog prints, Kiba Inzuka family was known for the way they worshipped or loved dogs immensely

"**Ino what are you doing talking to this mongrel and lazy bastard**" she turned around to face Naruto her face growing scarlet red, behind her both Kiba and Shikamaru looked at each other and smirked "**Uh Uzi-Naruto-kun your back earlier than usual.**" Naruto looked at her "**Never mind, I was just coming in to tell you I'll be leaving early.**"

She smiled and waved not continuing on her explanation and just turned back to Kiba and Shikamaru, he sighed and headed toward his office getting inside he packed up his orange briefcase and locked his door before exiting the building.

He went slowly to the train station checking the board to make sure he had the right on before hopping on to one, he sat near and old women who was standing, immediately he stood. "**Madam, would you like this seat, I'll stand.**" He offered with a smile. 

"**You are such a kind young man**" she said sitting,

"**I've been riding this train all day and you're the first person to offer me a seat, I have something to give you it's not much but it should do.**" Naruto smiled he didn't want to offend her by not taking it. **"That is very kind of you but**" He was cut off by her hand on his mouth

"**Shh**" she said and handed him the gift before taking away her hand away and sitting again, Naruto looked at the velvet box in his hand before opening it, it was a shining gold necklace with a raven and fox embracing each other "**Wow**" his eyes widened at that expensive looking piece of jewelry.

"**But why?**" he asked looking at the old women "**One's kindness is always rewarded greatly**" she said before the train stopped and she got off and exited. He didn't waste time putting the necklace on and discarding the velvet box into his briefcase. He smiled brightly his day was definitely going better than ever.

When Naruto arrived at his stop he had already had ten people compliment him on the necklace and asked were he got it every time he answered the same way "**A kind old women gave it to me when I offered her my seat, when I asked why all she said was 'One's kindness is always rewarded greatly.**"

When Naruto got to his home he opened the door and put his brief case in his office before he started to bring clean sheets and blankets into the guest room, he had already read Sakura's envelope and it said Sasuke was allergic to dust, so Naruto dusted every niche and cranny before spraying a cleaner in the air to clear it out.

Naruto climbed into bed around 1am falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, he had been dreaming about ramen everywhere when there was a banging coming form his front door, he got up groggily and rubbed his eyes sluggishly making his way to the front door, but before he left his room he checked the time it was 5am.

He opened the door to find a raven haired boy staring at him "**bout' time you got the door**" Naruto rubbed his Eyes "**Sasuke?**" the boy hn'd and smirked "**What are you doing here so early**" he asked still tired "**My flight arrived early.**" And with that said he walked passed the blonde into said blonde's house.


	3. Waffles

_**Politics**_____

_**Chapter 2**_

Naruto blinked a few times and groaned "**Aw man!**" Sasuke placed his belonging on a chair in Naruto's condo, and looked around. The walls were a shallow orange color, the sparkled a little in the moon light that came through two very large windows, the carpet, was a midnight black, with specks of orange going through it,

Naruto had a bar it was a light orange marble, with the shelves behind it a dark shade of black, all of the furniture matched with a dark orange leather. "**Show me my room, now.**" Naruto rolled his eyes the brat was just as annoying as he had been when they were younger, Naruto led the dark haired boy into a room that was devoid of color,

The walls were white, it also had two windows with white frames, a white hardwood, white bed frame, white cover, white sheets white mattress, and well you get the point. Sasuke glared at the blonde, waiting for an explanation, Naruto put his hand on the back of his neck in a nervous gesture,

"**Well… I didn't think you'd like orange so I decided that once you got here I'd take a day off, get you registered for school, after that I figured I would take you to get things for your room, no matter the cost, and have it all installed by professionals.**" Sasuke smirked and plopped down onto his white bed "**I'm tired go away**"

He said closing his eyes, Naruto frowned, the brat was still just as bossy as ever, and hadn't even said thank you, Naruto walked back into the main room, and sat on the couch, he leaned forward, putting his elbow on his knees, sighing he picked up the envelope Sakura had given him earlier.

He opened it not caring for the actual envelope, but caring for what was inside. He had known that Sasuke was picky but he didn't know it was to an extreme, suddenly Naruto thought about it he now knew everything that the young dark haired boy liked and disliked, one of the likes included waffles, he knew the perfect song to play.

Naruto rubbed his eyes, he had fallen asleep on the orange leather couch reading about the know-it-all-brat, he looked at the watch it was 7:13am, good he sighed at least now he had enough time to make Sasuke breakfast…and find the song, Naruto smirked evil before going to youtube and looking up Waffle song…

It was about an hour latter that Naruto made the waffles exactly the way it said to in the note in the envelope. Naruto set the plate of waffles on the mahogany dinning room table, also putting apple juice next to it that was as it said Sasuke's favorite drink. Naruto once finish with the place setting, walked over the speakers and turned them up on MAX.

He then walked to the computer a made sure that the waffles song would repeat, then he slowly pressed play he had before had put ear plugs in so that it wasn't as loud but still the song rang clearly through the speakers:

_Do you like waffles?_

_(Yeah we like waffles!)_

_Do you like pancakes?_

_(Yeah we like pancakes!)_

_Do you like French toast?_

_(Yeah we like French toast!)_

_Do do di do_

_Can't wait to get a mouthful!_

_(Waffles!....Waffles!....Waffles!)_

_Wa…_

_Do do di do_

_Can't wait to get a mouthful!_

_Do you like waffles?_

_(Yeah we like waffles!)_

_Do you like pancakes?_

_(Yeah we like pancakes!)_

_Do you like French toast?_

_(Yeah we like French toast!)_

_Do do di do_

_Can't wait to get a mouthful!_

_(Waffles!....Waffles!....Waffles!)_

_Wa…_

_Do do di do_

_Can't wait to get a mouthful!_

This blared through the speakers, causing Sasuke to stomp into the room, an aggressive glare marred his face, his hands covering his ears, Naruto saw Sasuke saying something, but it went unheard do to the sound, and ear plugs, Naruto smiled widely and pointed at the table, he saw Sasuke's eyes widen and then narrow.

Sasuke proceed to stomp over to the blonde, he stopped in front of Naruto and glared before raising his leg and kicking 'The Moron' (as so dubbed by the teen) in the gut. Naruto gasped out and went flying into the wall behind him, he saw Sasuke say something as he gasped for air and curled into a tight ball.

The noise cut off after Sasuke knocked the speakers down and kicked them repeatedly. He scowled before sitting down at the table and eating he did not even spare a glace at the blonde who had prepared the food and was curled in a ball on the floor. Naruto's eyes closed in pain as he stood slowly. "**Brat, I make you a meal and wake you up with a nice song and this is what I get!**"

"**Hey, Moron…get me a fork, you expect **_**me**_**to eat with my **_**hands**_." Sasuke mocked Naruto by looking at him in disgust and horror, Naruto rolled his eyes and jumped up "**You…You…**" was his spectacular come back. He clenched his fist and stalked over to the drawer with fork grabbed one and stomped it over to 'The Bastardly-Princess-Brat' (As so dubbed by the blue eyed adult)

Sasuke smirked before slowly eating the delicious waffles and gulping down his apple juice. "**You. Go get ready.**" Naruto told the boy, before walking out of the room and into his own. He quickly stripped himself of his clothing and proceeded to put on his usual clean and pressed suit (looks the same as the one in chapter one) He then walked over to his dresser and inspected his cheeks the three scars on each of his side of his face were beginning to show.

He opened a drawer and pulled out concelear, he dabbed some on each cheek until sure it looked natural and clear of the whisker like marks. He put a smile on his face before scowling at how fake it looked, to him at least. Naruto left his room after straightening his tie and knocked on the closed door of 'The Bastardly-Princess-Brat'

It opened after a short period of time, and Naruto glared at the dark haired boy, he was wearing a black shirt that read; "does it look like I care? If I did you wouldn't be reading this would you?" along with the shirt he wore skin tight blue jeans that had holes in the knees, he wore bloody red arm warmers.

To say the least Naruto was pissed at this choice of apparel. "**Change. Now.**" He growled angrily, Naruto had decided to take Sasuke into his work before beginning the shopping trip. "**We are visiting **_**my**_** office and you will **_**not **_**dress like **_**that**_**.**" He spat out the last word as if it was disgusting.

Sasuke scowled before taking off his shirt and slipping out of his jeans in front of Naruto who had started to gawk when the teen had begun to lift his shirt, The male after stripping himself of his clothing leaving himself in his boxers "**What are you staring at Idiot**" the crude comment brought out of Naruto's _very_ wrong thoughts.

"**Nothing brat…Now get dressed…**" Naruto didn't move an inch as Sasuke walked over to his closet before reaching up and stretching the muscles in his back and making the already baggy black boxers fall lower on his waist. "**Oi! Idiot, I can't reach the top hanger.**" Naruto's eyes widened before returning to normal, the teen had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot impatiently.

Naruto walked over and reached over the Brat who had yet to move out of the way. He stretched and eventually when he grabbed the fabric and pulled if was stuck, so using his logic he pulled harder with on hand while the other rested on Sasuke's shoulder, the cloth came out in the middle of a hard yank pulling him down, and having Sasuke standing in front of him some how made the blond fall on top of the teen.

Naruto froze as he felt Sasuke tense underneath him. Hands rested on his chest for a minute before Sasuke pushed the blonde off of himself. He sat up and glanced at the idiot that sat two feet away where he had landed "**I…um…sorry Sasuke.**" The blonde really was sorry he hadn't meant to fall on to the kid.

"**Doesn't matter, it's not like you hurt me, you weigh the same thing as a girl.**" Naruto felt his nose twitch at the comment before he roughly shook his head and making a promise to not hit the minor. "**Just get ready.**" Naruto stood and stepped out of the room and closed the door before sinking down and putting his head in between his knees.

This was going to be a _long _two years.

_**/m\./m\ Um I was wondering if I should have them know Japanese even though they are British and French, I will have Naruto speak French in this story, but I don't think there is a British language but just an accent, that don't worry Sasuke does not have. But just wondering if they should cause their usual insults are 'teme' and 'dobe' but Naruto would probably call Sasuke 'Gaki' which means kid or brat. /m\./m\**_


	4. Author's Note

Politics Final Chapter(Author's Note)

* * *

I've rewritten this story and if you liked this story then you'll like the rewrite even more. It's better trust me, I really like it. Anyway the rewrite is uploaded and I already have quite a few chapters up. It's called 'Offical Ties' and I hope that all who read this story and liked it will like my new and improved version. :)

PS: I won't remove this story until the newer version is complete but this story's status will say complete.

* * *

~Don't give me shit; just be real~

Hot-Emo-Athiest


End file.
